


The Bodyguard

by madsmeetsmisha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bodyguard AU, Bodyguard Stiles, DEREK IS A LITTLE SHIT, Derek gets a blowjob in a club, Derek is 21, Don't copy to another side, Heir Derek, Kate Argent is her own warning, M/M, Older Stiles, Stiles is 27, Stiles is so done, Younger Derek, shamless smut, sterek au, this is nearly the same as my fic the spoiled brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmeetsmisha/pseuds/madsmeetsmisha
Summary: Actually, Stiles liked his job as a bodyguard. But the mission to protect Derek Hale was exhausting for several reasons. Especially because the young man he was supposed to protect was a huge asshole. But unfortunately, he was also damn hot!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 50
Kudos: 243





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is the same story as The Spoiled Brat. Someone on Tumblr asked if I could transform this story into a Destiel or Sterek fic. Of course, I had to make some changes because the dynamics are different. But to be honest, it's a lot of fun! I hope you enjoy it!

The mission was exactly as Stiles had imagined. He had to play the babysitter for a spoiled brat. Derek Hale!

Twenty-one years young and sole heir to Hale Industries. One of the largest companies in the United States. Talia Hale, Derek’s mother, had hired Stiles when she had received death threats against her son two days ago. Of course, the heir would be physically able to defend itself. After all, he was a werewolf! But the situation here was a little more tricky. The threats related to curses. So the danger came from the supernatural sector. And that's why Stiles was entrusted with the case. Stiles, himself an Emissary, had worked for the FBI for two years, but then decided to start his own business. Together with two colleagues and his stepbrother Scott, he had founded a bodyguard agency. If you disregard his magical abilities, then Stiles was the only person in her little troupe. Scott was a werewolf, Lydia a banshee, and Jackson, her husband, was a lizard. And somehow this seemed to be just the right mix because their agency was successful.

The young heir was now sitting in a limousine opposite him. Of course, he was dressed in sinful tight black jeans, a grey Henley and a leather jacket. He was too handsome for his own good with his black stubble, a body like an underwear model and the most amazing eyes Stiles had ever seen.

Stiles hated such missions. Mostly they turned out to be more exhausting than personal protection of politicians or even a mob boss. Also, the young man, who was only surrounded by beautiful and attractive things and people, certainly wouldn’t be pleased with someone as mundane as Stiles. He knew he wasn’t ugly, but in comparison to Derek Hale, he looked like a pale little high schooler, even if Stiles was seven years his senior. People like Derek Hale would never look twice at Stiles. And, as if Mother Nature wanted to make up for his average appearance, she had equipped Stiles with ADHD and no brain-to-mouth filter. Some things were just not fair!

"My mom said that you would be able to protect me. I can’t see why but she insisted. So it seems like we are stuck with each other for a while. So here is the deal. I really don’t need the help from a scrawny kid with a gun. I don't understand what my mother was thinking. If there will be an emergency, I guess I'd have to protect you rather than the other way around. But okay, if she wants to throw her money down the drain..., who am I do judge," Derek explained with a cold tone of voice.

Just great! That's exactly how Stiles envisioned this job. What an asshole! But he just shrugged. He'd do his best to protect the heir, even if he couldn't stand the arrogant guy.

"My mom said your name is Mieczysław? You can’t expect me to call you by this name. That’s a jawbreaker!" Derek stated and Stiles was impressed that the werewolf was able to pronounce it correctly.

“I don’t expect anything. But if you want to call me by my name, you can call me Stiles like everyone else. No one calls me Mieczysław,” Stiles explained without going into further detail.

Never before had a client talked about his real name. Stiles mother was Polish and she wanted to name him after her dad. But Stiles always hated his name. Who on earth calls his son Mieczysław? That’s just mean. At least for someone who lived in America. Maybe it was okay in Poland.

"Mieczysław Stilinski? Fuck your parents were comedians…or just mean. I don’t know. But Stiles suits you too. It’s just as weird as you are," The werewolf said and nodded in satisfaction. "Well, Stiles, we're on our way to Erika’s birthday party. She is my best friend and… now that I think about it, she is even my only real friend... Whatever, today is her twentieth birthday. There will be countless people in the club. So you'll have your hands full doing your job and taking care of me. I know my mom is afraid because of the death threats against me, but honestly, I don’t care. So I will not be a good boy and just sit in a corner where you are able to watch me. I'll do exactly the same as always, drinking too much wolfsbane alcohol and probably ending up in some dark corner messing around with someone," he announced.

Yes, that's exactly what Stiles had expected. This would be a long, exhausting evening. He wasn’t even allowed to drink because he was on duty. Fuck his life!

Of course, they were let in at the entrance of the noble club immediately. Erica, a young, very beautiful woman, warmly welcomed Derek. And wow, the werewolf was able to smile! This was a surprise, and a problem because the asshole had a very attractive smile. Fuck!

"Derek! I am so happy that you are here despite these stupid threats. Ah, that must be your bodyguard. Huh, he looks…”

“…not very dangerous, I know,” Derek finished her sentence.

Oh how much he wanted to punch this arrogant asshole in the face! But it was a good thing that the attractive werewolf was such an asshole. So Stiles wouldn’t be tempted to fall for him.

“Hi, I'm Erica!" the girl chattered while hugging Derek.

Stiles just nodded.

“Let's go to the bar. I'm thirsty," Derek said.

"When are you not thirsty, Derek?" She laughed happily and linked her arm with his.

Derek Hale hadn’t exaggerated. He drank a lot and didn’t give a damn if he made it difficult for Stiles to protect him. Twice the bodyguard almost panicked because the werewolf had disappeared into the crowd. The first time he found him on the dance floor again. The second time ... Well, the second time was a bit more delicate.

But Stiles had to admit that Derek had warned him. He found the heir in the VIP area in a dark corner. And he was not alone. He was sitting in one of the cosy sofas. A young blond man knelt in front of him between his knees and was busy giving him a blowjob. Derek still had all his clothes on. Only his fly was open. His hands were buried in the blond man’s hair.

Despite the loud music, Stiles was able to hear moans escaping Derek’s throat. It didn’t seem to bother him who heard or saw them. Before he could decide whether to leave them alone or not, the werewolf was staring at him. Derek Hale looked at HIM while another guy was going down on him! Jesus! This shouldn’t be so hot!

It was impossible for Stiles to avert the younger man’s eyes.

Christ!

Stiles realized that Derek was close. Very close! His breathing was uneven. His moans grew louder. He unbuttoned his shirt and began to play with his nipples while he didn’t stop to look at Stiles. His pupils were blown with lust and Stiles had problems to remain professional.

Fuck! What kind of game was that? Did Derek get off on someone watching him? Stiles had to admit that he wasn’t unaffected by the scenario. How could he? His client looked like sin itself, almost lying on the couch, obviously enjoying the blowjob, while keeping eye contact with Stiles the whole time, as if he imagined that Stiles himself would...

Jesus Christ! Stiles decided not to further explore that thought. His pants were already painfully tight and his mouth was dry as hell. He would take care of his problem later when he was alone in the shower. Now he had to focus. This was a job. Goddammit!

He had to make sure Derek Hale would stay safe and not to lust after him!

This was exactly the moment when the werewolf was reaching the edge with a loud moan. His head was falling back. The man between his legs seemed to swallow everything.

Fuck! Stiles almost creamed his pants at the very sight.

Jesus fucking Christ! This job would actually get harder than he had imagined. Literally! And there would definitely be blue balls. His blue balls!

After Derek came back from his heights, he straightened up and grinned directly at Stiles. He didn’t even pretend to be embarrassed.

Fucking Bastard!


	2. Chapter 2

His first day at work didn’t end until 2 am. Derek was quite drunk when Stiles brought him home safely. The next day the bodyguard's service would start at nine o'clock because he had to accompany the heir to university. For sure that would get interesting. Full lecture halls, overcrowded cafeteria. . . Just how Stiles liked his missions! 

Oh, God, why did he take this job? Derek Hale wasn't even interested in a bodyguard. And he had made it more than clear that he didn't think Stiles was capable of protecting him. 

Whatever! He would do his duty and then hopefully he would never see Derek Hale again.   
Yeah, in the blink of an eye this job would be done. Lydia would detect who wanted to kill Derek and then they would take care of the problem like they always did. 

Then he wouldn't have to deal with Derek any longer. And Jesus, he would celebrate this day so hard! Not only because the werewolf was so uncooperative, but also because Stiles was stupidly attracted to him. And that. . . that was definitely a problem!

When he came back the night before, he had to take care of himself in the shower. Of course, he recalled what had happened in the VIP area with Derek and the blonde guy while he jerked off. Who could blame him?

Derek Hale was unfairly hot and Stiles had to witness when he got a blowjob.  
Jesus, the memory still made his cock twitch. Of course, he reached his climax in an embarrassingly short amount of time. He could only hope that Derek didn’t intend to continue with the teasing, otherwise, jerking off to thoughts of his client would become his evening sport.   
And this would be highly unprofessional!

His second day at work started with breakfast in the small one-room flat that was provided to him during the assignment. He had coffee with milk and scrambled eggs, like every morning. 

At ten to nine, he waited in front of Derek’s car. Of course, the werewolf drove a badass car like a Camaro. Fuck! Even Derek's car was sexy. It was really frustrating.

Derek Hale came down the stairs of the huge Hale estate a few minutes later. You couldn't tell that he had been quite drunk the night before.. Fucking werewolf healing!  
He wore a white shirt with the top buttons open (Jesus Christ, Stiles wanted to rip the rest open so badly!) and tight black jeans (This just wasn’t fair, fuck!). The werewolf knew how to draw attention to himself with few means. Jesus!

"Good morning, Stiles, I am glad you seemed to had a good night’s rest. I hope you had nice dreams." Derek said and fucking winked at him as he walked past him and slid into the driver's seat of the black Camaro. 

Fucking bastard!   
So he wanted to go on with the teasing. Just great! 

Of course, the werewolf was able to smell that Stiles had to jerk off the night before and maybe this morning too. (Sue him! He had his urges like any other healthy male for fuck's sake!)  
.   
He hated werewolf clients!   
Without giving away any emotional reaction (except for his scent – goddammit),   
Stiles sat next to him and closed the car door.

"I'm afraid that it will be a bit boring for you today. Marketing and sales law are on the timetable. And I need to go to the library and we will meet Erika for lunch. I know, last night was more exciting. But I'll make amends, I promise. "

Oh Goddammit!! Now Stiles had to think about how the werewolf was going to make it up to him… Fuck!

Of course, the smug bastard only smirked when he smelled Stiles’ arousal. 

Doing his job while his client kept his routine was not easy. Especially at the university campus, it was difficult to exclude all risks. There were just too many people involved and too many uncertain situations. Besides, he didn’t know what kind of attack was planned. A wolfsbane poisoned food? A spell? A physical attack? Everything was possible. 

Stiles had to admit that the job would be hard to fulfil. He decided to speak with Talia Hale that evening. It was impossible to protect the werewolf, especially if he didn’t try to help at all.

At the moment they were in a huge, completely crowded lecture hall. Why the heck wasn’t a spoiled brat like Derek Hale attending an expensive private university? How should Stiles intervene here? Everyone could attack the werewolf from all sides and the bodyguard wouldn’t even have enough time to throw himself between his client and a wolfsbane bullet or a spell. 

Fuck! This mission was a nightmare!  
Stiles heard Derek laugh softly. Then he leaned close and whispered into Stiles' ear.

"Relax! Nothing is going to happen here."

Stiles felt Derek’s lips touch his ear as if by chance. Goosebumps spread all over his body. He swallowed hard and decided to rethink his no-sex-during-a-mission-politics. On his next free evening, he would go to his favourite bar and see if any of his hookups were available. After all, he was just a normal man with needs!

The rest of the lecture passed without incident. However, leaving the auditorium turned out to be a challenge once again. Too many people wanted to squeeze through a much too small exit at the same time. Of course, Derek Hale was not willing to wait until everyone else was outside. Fuck him!

The library was the purest recreation, just a few people, a lot of space and peace. Stiles wouldn’t have minded staying longer, but Derek just went to the librarian. He put his library card on the counter and gave the older lady a friendly smile.

"Hello, Mrs Cunningham. Yesterday I ordered a few books to borrow. Are they here already?"

“Mr Hale. How nice to see you. Just wait for a second, I'll have a look."

She disappeared into the room on the backside and came back with a stack of books.

"Here you are. But I'm afraid I think there happened a little mistake. Most books deal with the topic of employment law or management like always. But there is one book... >True-Mates: Curse or Fortune<. It must be a misunderstanding..."

True-Mates? What the fuck?

Stiles noticed that Derek actually blushed a bit and took the books in a hurry.

"No, Mrs Cunningham. This isn’t a mistake," he said and put the books in his messenger bag. 

"Have a nice day, Mrs Cunningham," he said and headed for the exit.

As Derek stopped in front of the library and turned to Stiles, he looked as smug as ever. Even his mocking grin had returned.

“I am sure you wonder why I borrowed a book about true mates,” he asked.

Stiles just blinked. Huh? 

I was never sure if it was a curse or a blessing to meet your true mate. I know it's not an issue for humans, but we werewolves have to think about whether we ignore the attraction or whether we really dare to make a lifelong commitment," he explained in a serious voice and looked at Stiles thoughtfully.

Stiles blinked at Derek in confusion and nodded. Yes, of course, he had read enough about the phenomenon to know that it was his big deal with werewolves. He understood that. If they met another werewolf who turned out to be their true mate, it was fine. After all, both werewolves would bind themselves forever. But when they found their true mate in a human, it was more complicated. Humans didn't have to commit themselves for a lifetime. They could leave at any time and the werewolf would never be able to have a new relationship again. It certainly took a lot of confidence to dare to bound yourself to a human true mate. Luckily, Scott had enough faith in Allison. After all, they've been mated for seven years.

"We are meeting Erica for lunch in the cafeteria now. So let’s go," Derek jolted him out of his thoughts.

The conversation during the meal was mainly about Erica’s birthday party.

"And …? Did you have your fun, Derek? " Erica wanted to know.

Derek grinned. "Sure!"

"Who was the lucky one? Let me guess. Was it Jennifer? She seems to be your type. Or was it Dillan?" Erika wanted to know.

"I was with Gary."

"Again? I thought you didn’t like repetitions," she gasped.

"That's the way it is," Derek stated and took a huge bite from his cheeseburger.

"Gary isn’t your exception, is he?" 

Derek laughed out loud.

"No Erika. Believe me, Gary is certainly not my exception. I was horny as fuck and he was available. That's all. Besides, I was too drunk to look for someone else and he gives a decent blowjob after all," Derek explained matter of factly.

Jesus! Stiles shouldn’t listen to their conversation. It was much too private!

"Oh, Derek. How naughty of you," she laughed.

Stiles pretended to be busy with his curly fries. At least he had curly fries and a decent cheeseburger. That had to be the reason why a tiny spark of joy spread in his chest and not the fact that this Gary meant nothing to Derek. Right? Come on, Stiles always was a sucker for curly fries!


	3. Chapter 3

That same evening, Stiles wanted to talk to Talia Hale about the impossible situation. He knew that it wouldn’t be easy to convince Derek of the importance of some changes. Of course, the werewolf wouldn’t want to change anything about his life. But it was impossible to protect the heir if things were going to go on like that.

In the end, it took three days until there was an opportunity to finally talk to Mrs. Hale. However, the circumstances were alarming.  
So Stiles found himself sitting in her office in the afternoon of his sixth working day. She looked very serious when he asked him to come in.

"Good that you are here, Mr. Stilinski. I'm afraid we have to activate your emergency plan immediately. There has been an attack on my son's life today," she stated without beating around the bush!

Stiles could almost smell her fear, even without werewolf senses. He knew it was one thing to fear for your own life, but to be afraid of losing someone you love was so much worse.

At first, Stiles wondered what could have happened and when. He hadn’t left Derek’s side for one second when they were in town together this afternoon. So the attack must have taken place in the last half hour when the werewolf wanted to take a shower. Alarmed, Stiles looked at Mrs. Hale.

"Don’t worry. My son is fine. Thank God he was in town with you when it happened. The problem is that someone of the staff has to be included," she revealed. 

“What happened?” Stiles asked. 

"Derek’s milk was poisoned. He gets a cup of warm milk every afternoon when he’s at home,” she explained and Stiles tried very hard not to find that cute. “The staff knows that he doesn’t have classes on Thursdays and therefore he is at home in the afternoon. Betty, the housemaid probably didn’t know that today he wasn’t there for once and put the milk on his desk. When Derek and you came back half an hour ago, the milk was already cold and he gave it to the cat ... "

Oh, God! The poor animal!

Stiles looked at Mrs. Hale in question.

"The animal did survive. Our emissary made sure of it. Also, the poison wouldn’t have killed a werewolf but I think it was kind of a warning,” she emphasised with a deep sigh.

The idea that the milk could have been poisoned with wolfsbane and Derek would have taken a sip of the milk made Stiles’ blood run cold. He knew that the threat was real. No one hired a bodyguard for no reason. Still, he felt a big lump in his chest at the thought that Derek could have gotten killed on his watch. 

Fuck! If Stiles would have been a religious man, that would have been the best moment for silent prayer.  
Whoever was threatening Derek, wanted Stiles to know that he had no chance to protect him from everything. 

"Our emergency plan comes into force now. When you asked me to prepare everything for such a situation not even seven days ago, I honestly didn’t think we would need it. But I am infinitely grateful that I followed your advice, Mr Stilinski," Mrs. Hale declared.

At that moment, Derek entered the room. Stiles recognized that he was a bit overwhelmed by the situation. His eyes were bigger than usual and his hands were shaking a bit.

"Mom, what ..." he stuttered.

"Derek, you have to trust me now. We will make sure that nothing happens to you. Thanks to the prudence of your bodyguard, everything is perfectly prepared for emergencies like this. Please do exactly what Mr. Stilinski wants you to. That’s the only way we will get through this safely. Do you understand me? Please, Derek! I can’t lose you, too!" she begged.

Stiles read in the files that Talia Hale’s daughter had died two years ago. She and her fiancé burnt alive in their house. It was cruel. Someone had blocked all the exits with wolfsbane, so the young couple had no chance to escape. The more specific circumstances were never clarified. It had to be terrible for Mrs. Hale to fear her son now too. 

Derek just stared at his mother without answering.

"Derek, I have to rely on you to stick to regulations once in your life. Even if it won’t be easy for you. I need you to be careful and I need you to trust Mr. Stilinski. Until we have cleared the situation here, there will only be you and your bodyguard. No parties, no friends, no internet. Not even your mobile phone. You are not allowed to contact anyone. Not even Erika. I know that won’t be easy for you, but you have to believe me when I assure you that there is no other way. Derek, I've already lost your sister. I couldn't bear to lose you too. Can I rely on you to do whatever it takes? " she asked a pleading look in her eyes.

Derek was very pale, but he nodded in agreement.  
Stiles was surprised that the werewolf agreed without discussion. Even if it wasn’t forever, his life would change completely. But maybe the near-death of the cat made him realize how serious the matter was. Stiles could only hope so.

"Basically no one knows that the attack failed, even if they have to be aware of the fact that the milk wouldn’t have killed you. We have to act immediately. This means that you will leave on the spot. Your emergency luggage and enough money are in the trunk of the car," she urged.

"What the fuck, mom! When did you prepare all this?" Derek asked doing this irritating thing with his eyebrows that Stiles didn’t find sexy.

Stiles understood that the whole situation had to be very unsettling for the werewolf, at first the poisoned milk and then the hasty and secret departure.

"Mr. Stilinski asked to be prepared for such a case. You will be in good hands, son. And I promise you, I will not rest until I have the bastard who is threatening you. You should go now. Take your car and drive to the movie theatre, from there you know how to go on, Mr. Stilinski," she declared.

Stiles nodded. Of course, he knew what to do. It was his plan after all!

At the cinema, they would dismiss Derek’s car. Then they would walk to the bus station and get on the next bus to Sacramento. There a new car would be waiting for them in a parking garage.  
The road trip to Bismarck would take about 23 hours. So they would have no choice but to spend the night in a motel. Stiles couldn’t count how many times he was in similar situations.

However, this time it was completely different and he had to admit that he was nervous. Not because of the danger. He was used to dangerous situations. But he was afraid of being so close to the attractive werewolf for such a long time. 

Maybe he should use a little spell to dampen his scent a little during their long drive. Derek would certainly drown in Stiles arousal otherwise. On the other hand, that would be dangerous. If Stiles had to focus on a spell all the time, he might miss something. And that meant he would risk Derek's safety. 

Fuck! He would have to decide spontaneously whether the situation allowed his scent to be masked or not. When they finally would arrive at their destination, it would hopefully get easier. Or not, because their destination was a little house in the mountains of Dakota where they would live on their own. Only the two of them in the middle of nowhere!


	4. Chapter 4

Before their departure Derek quickly disappeared into his room, getting a few things. But his mother reminded him to leave his mobile phone behind.

He didn’t take long and was back soon, so they could finally leave. After they left Derek’s car in a parking garage they headed to the bus station. The bus to Sacramento drove every thirty minutes, so they didn’t have to wait for long. Stiles had the feeling that Derek had never used a public service vehicle in his life before. He looked a bit lost.

It took them only two hours to get from San Jose to Sacramento and the time went by quickly because Stiles was going through everything in his mind again and again.

To say that Stiles was relieved when they finally sat in the silver Toyota Corolla heading to North Dakota, was the understatement of the century. Jesus, he had feared there would be someone who would try to kill Derek every time the bus stopped to let new passengers in. 

Derek seemed to be more comfortable in the car as well, even though Stiles was sure that the heir was used to something a lot more luxurious when travelling than a Toyota Corolla. 

In between, they bought as many groceries as they could stuff into the truck. It was after midnight when Stiles noticed he was getting tired and it would be better to sleep for a while. So he stopped the car at the next parking lot. 

“Is it alright if we stay overnight in the car? The fewer people see us the better,” Stiles said and looked at Derek expectantly. 

He hoped Derek would agree. Stiles was fucking exhausted. Actually, he wanted to sleep at a motel at first, but it would work like this as well. The main point was that he could take a nap before he would cause an accident.  
Derek only nodded tiredly and yawned.

“Sure. I’m too tired to get out of the car right now. It has been a very long day,” he answered.

After their sleeping arrangement was settled they put down the seats and tried to make themselves as comfortable as possible before falling asleep immediately.

When Stiles woke up, it was already half-past five. His neck hurt and he needed some really strong coffee. A quick glance at the passenger seat told him that Derek was still sleeping. The bodyguard took the opportunity to watch him. The heir looked so young and vulnerable, lying there a blanket wrapped over his body. Stiles knew for sure that he was willing to do so much more for this man than his job required.

Somehow Derek had found a way into Stiles' heart without even knowing. Stiles felt an undeniable attraction towards the werewolf. Not only sexually. Of course, there was this desire, (Derek was unfairly attractive and Stiles wasn’t blind!) but that wasn’t all this was about. Sadly it wasn't because if he was only sexually attracted to the werewolf it would have been easier to forget him. But there was something else that made stiles feel like the other man would belong to him and this fact scared the shit out of him.

Not that it mattered. Derek Hale could have every partner in the world. He would never choose a hyperactive bodyguard, like Stiles. Quickly he dismissed the sting in his heart when he thought of Derek being with other men and women from the club. Beautiful people with expensive clothes, people who were like Derek.

He should stop thinking about his client in this way. Besides the fact that it was completely unprofessional, it would only cause him to care more and more for the other man, which wasn’t good in this kind of business and in no way healthy. Derek Hale would never be interested in him, the faster he realizes that the better. 

To interrupt his sad thoughts he gently shook Derek to wake him up. It took a while until the werewolf sleepily opened his eyes.

“Morning…” He mumbled. “Do you want to drive on?”

Stiles nodded 

“Yeah but I need coffee first.”

Derek threw his blanket off and stretched his sore muscles. While doing that his shirt accidentally moved up, revealing his perfect abs. Stiles wasn’t able to look away immediately.   
Jesus, people like Derek Hale should come with a warning sign!  
  
It looked like his cock thought right now was the perfect time to show interest.  
Fuck! Getting turned on in a car with a werewolf was a very bad idea. Sighing he opened the window.   
If the werewolf smelled anything, he didn’t mention it and Stiles was very grateful. He quickly got his seat back into place and started the engine.

Their breakfast didn’t take long after all people weren't supposed to recognize them. So they had to hurry.  
In the early evening hours, they finally arrived in Bismarck. It was only a short way to their house in the mountains from there. Together they brought the luggage and food to the safe house. On the first floor, they had a living room and a kitchen. Bathroom and bedrooms were a floor above. The house wasn’t that big and luxurious, but it was comfortable. There was even a porch. 

The area on the back was right next to the woods. In the front, they had a beautiful view of the valley and also the road that led to the safe house and that was definitely a good thing.

Stiles was putting the food away when Derek came back from choosing his room.

“OH god! Sitles! What should we even do here? There is nothing. NOTHING. There is only one TV! Seriously, if that guy doesn’t kill me I’ll definitely die from boredom here!” Derek lamented.

With a deep sigh, he plopped down on the couch.  
Feeling sorry for the younger, Stiles got two beer bottles and sat down beside Derek.  
After opening both bottles, he handed one to the other man. He could understand that this was a shock for the heir. A small house, without butlers, no comfort, no parties with many possible sexual partners, no drugs, nothing. There was only Stiles and nature. This must be a nightmare to the young werewolf.

“I know it is not your fault, but I am sure I’ll go crazy here,” Derek said.

Stiles knew that Derek was right. Stiles would never be enough to entertain the heir even if Stiles for sure was one of the most talkative people in the whole country. But in the end, he had nothing to offer to a man like Derek Hale.   
Still, the younger’s remark was hurtful. It only made Stiles realizes that he would never be good enough. He took a long sip of his beer staring at his hands. 

“But…” Derek added, after looking the bodyguard up and down for a moment.

“There are a few things I could think of. They would definitely pass the time...” the werewolf suggested and Stiles nearly choked on his beer.

What the fuck?  
Stiles looked at the other man with wide eyes. Did he understand that right? Was Derek really implying that they could…?

“Okay, okay, I see. That idea seems to shock you. Whatever, but if you change your mind…my door is always open…” the werewolf said with a seductive wink and left the room. 


	5. Chapter 5

The following week went by pretty much without any big incidents. A sort of daily rhythm developed between Stiles and Derek. Stiles was responsible for the meals because Derek insisted that he had never used a stove before. He hadn't even made tea before. It's not like the bodyguard had expected it to be different. To be honest, the idea of Derek in an apron while cutting vegetables was absurd. 

Of course, they couldn't just order pizza. That would have been too dangerous. So Stiles had no choice but to be not only Derek's bodyguard but also his chef.

Most days Stiles woke up around 6 a.m. Immediately after getting up, he would do some exercise in the living room, to keep himself in shape, it was very important for his job. He couldn't just go to a gym in the mountains. He knew Derek was also training. No one could get a body like his only by sitting on the couch. So Stiles assumed that Derek was working out in his room.  
He was very grateful that Derek didn't train with him here in the living room. It would have been difficult to do his exercises with a hard-on.

After his workout, Stiles always needed a shower and then he prepared breakfast. Usually, Derek would come down, while Stiles was cooking breakfast. For sure he just smelled the coffee. 

Around mid-morning Derek always sat down in the living room to read. Most of the time, Stiles joined him. It was dangerously domestic. And Stiles knew he shouldn’t get used to this. After the attacker was caught they would part and Stiles would probably never meet Derek Hale again. 

But hey, reading, watching TV and working out were more or less the only things they could do. They didn't have a lot of entertainment out here in the mountains, but at least there were well-stocked bookshelves in the house.

Sometimes Derek borrowed a book from the bookshelves, but often he read in the book about true mates that he had picked up at the library. Somehow it surprised Stiles that the heir was interested in something like true mates. Yes, of course, he was a werewolf, but the concept of true mates was … it was romantic and somehow Stiles thought Derek was more the one-night stand kind of guy. 

But what did he know? Maybe Derek’s habits would change immediately after he found his mate. Even before Stiles could prevent it, he imagined Derek with his mate. A beautiful blonde woman or a man as hot as Derek himself. Fuck! That shouldn't bother him as much as it did. Derek Hale was just his client, nothing more!

Around noon they would sometimes go on runs together. Stiles was glad that Derek needed as much physical exercise as he did. He couldn't have left Derek alone, so he would have had to give up his daily running routine. But the exercise was not only important for Stiles to stay in shape, but also because of his ADHD. If he gave his body something to do at least once a day, he felt calmer. The fact that they had the opportunity to run through the forest increased the effect even more.

In the evening they sometimes played chess. When Stiles was a teenager, he was good at it, but he hadn't played the game since then very often. Still, he wasn’t that bad at it. But the heir was a mighty rival. They often forgot the time and when they started to prepare dinner together, it was already dark outside. Stiles was still surprised that Derek wanted to help prepare dinner. But the heir had insisted.

After dinner they would either watch TV or sip a glass of wine, while sitting in front of the fireplace, having a chat. Stiles valued this time of the day the most. In his job, not many people were interested in listening to his thoughts. People liked it more when he was just in the background. Conversations like the ones with Derek about everything and nothing, literally never happened. 

That only made the whole situation with Derek Hale more dangerous, because this assignment would be over sooner or later and then Stiles would only feel lonelier than he did before. Even though he was aware of that fact, he decided not to think about the time after this job. He would just enjoy the here and now.

It was a rainy day three weeks after their arrival. Like always Stiles was exercising in the living room. He was only wearing grey sweatpants, not needing a shirt. Derek wouldn't be awake for two more hours, so there was no one here to be disturbed by his bare upper body, covered in tattoos and scars. He was just finished with doing sit-ups and wanted to start with the push-ups when he noticed a person leaning at the door frame. 

Derek was standing there, totally relaxed, his arms crossed over his chest. Even though he wasn't saying a single word, his eyes were scanning Stiles body. If the older man didn't know better, he would have sworn Derek’s eyes flashed blue for a second. But that couldn't be. 

Derek only stared at him, a slight blush covered his cheeks. Stiles noticed how he swallowed hard as if his throat was dry and he wetted his lips with his tongue. At this moment Stiles would have done everything to kiss those lips. But of course, that was only daydreaming. Even though for a split second he thought that... but no. That was probably just his imagination. As soon as Stiles would make the first step, Derek would immediately turn away, probably grossed out at the mere thought. Derek Hale was the most beautiful human being Stiles had ever seen and he was just... average.

Before Stiles could even think this thought any further, Derek suddenly turned around and left without saying a single word. Stiles released a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He forced himself to continue with his work out exercises and tried to dismiss any thoughts about the heir. 

After that, he went to take a shower. Ten minutes later he was clean, already dressed and about to head downstairs to prepare breakfast when he passed Derek’s room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a small moan coming from inside the room. The door was ajar. Of course, Stiles was aware that he should just walk by and prepare breakfast. But he couldn't. He had to peek through the gap.

The sight exceeded his worst and best hopes. Derek was laying on the bed, wearing just his boxer briefs. But they were pulled down a little bit. Not for the first time in his life, the bodyguard was grateful that he was trained enough to be silent in every situation. The view would have made him moan for sure. Derek was slowly stroking his hard dick. His eyes were closed, his lips parted. The tiny little sounds that escaped the younger man's throat did unbelievable things to Stiles…

Holy Christ! How should Stiles ever be able to resist this man?  
He knew he shouldn't stay in front of Derek’s room. He felt like a creep watching the werewolf jerking off. Stiles should leave, but his body didn't obey. He was standing there unable to move. His heart was racing and his cock was painfully hard in no time. He felt like a pervert when he reached into his sweatpants to touch it. There was nothing he wanted more at this moment than to touch this beautiful young man. 

He wanted to kiss him. Oh God! He wanted to kiss every inch of his body. Stiles had watched Derek coming on his first day of work and ever since he wanted to see it again. But he wanted to be the one who caused the younger man's bliss. He wanted to be the reason for Derek to fall apart. He...

"Fuck, Stiles! I know you are out there. Come in and touch me already..."

What? 

Fuck! He was so stupid! Of course, Derek knew he was there.   
He was a werewolf, for fuck's sake!   
How could Stiles be so stupid to forget this important fact?   
Jesus, the werewolf was able to smell and hear what Stiles was doing outside his door.   
Goddammit!   
Stiles didn't know what to do. This was one of the most embarrassing moments in his life. He. . .

"Please, Stiles. I need you..."

Fuck! There was no universe in which he could be able to resist this plea.


	6. Chapter 6

Before his mind could get used to the concept, his legs were carrying him into Derek’s room.  
The werewolf was looking at him expectantly. He stopped stroking his cock and straightened slightly, leaning on his forearms.

“Take off your shirt, Stiles. I want to see you.” Derek’s voice was hoarse, his eyes lust-blown and his cock already leaking precum.

Jesus Christ! What a sight. This man would be the death of him.  
Of course, a little voice in the back of Stiles mind warned him that this was very unprofessional and not a good idea at all. But right now all he was able to focus on was the man in front of him. And the fact that Derek wanted him didn’t help to calm down his dick.

Even if Stiles knew that it must have been difficult for Derek not to have people from his clubs and parties around, that maybe he just acted like that because he was bored or because he was feeling alone, the bodyguard decided to take what he could. So he got rid of his t-shirt and climbed onto the bed. Consequences be dammed. He wanted Derek so badly. 

Derek sat up and clung to Stiles' shoulders like a drowning man. He smashed their mouths together and Stiles mind blacked out. All he could do was to feel. He allowed his hands to touch and his mouth to kiss. His fingertips roamed over Derek’s perfect chest, caressing his nipples. They went on to the other man’s belly until they finally reached the head of his cock. 

Slowly Stiles' fingers caressed the tip of Derek’s hard member.  
Derek was moaning and leaning into the touch and Stiles was about to explode from the sounds he made.

“Don’t be a fucking tease!” the werewolf hissed.

Stiles wasn’t able to stifle a laugh. It was nice to see the heir impatient like this, to see him fall apart beneath his hands.  
He decided to let the werewolf suffer a little bit more and so his tongue took the same path as his fingers painfully slow. He licked along Derek’s chest taking his time to suck at each nipple properly. Stiles knew that this was certainly the only time he was allowed to touch Derek like this and he would enjoy every fucking second of it.  
Derek was panting and moaning very hard now.

“You are killing me… Stiles, please…!”

Jesus! It was one of the most arousing experiences in Stiles’ whole life to see this beautiful young man come undone like this.  
Stiles' lips moved on to kiss Derek’s belly until he finally reached his crotch. But he wouldn’t show mercy. At least not right now. So he spared the werewolf’s cock and caressed his inner tights with his lips. The young heir spread his legs wider.

“Fuck… I need you to…”

But Derek wasn’t able to finish the sentence because all of the sudden Stiles was spreading his cheeks and licked across the rim of his hole.

“Ahh, fucking hell...” the young man groaned and arched his back. 

Stiles’ tongue was slowly pushing inside. Merciless he thrust in and out without touching the other man’s cock. Derek was a writhing mess. More and more precum was leaking out of his cock. 

And then Stiles couldn’t resist any longer. He had to taste it. Without any warning, he let go of Derek's hole, grabbed his cock and swallowed it down.

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck…Stiles!” the werewolf cried while Stiles sucked him hard.

Stiles had always liked giving head but this was special. Something about Derek’s reactions made him feel powerful and wanted and Stiles loved it. Even if it sounded stupid, Stiles had the feeling that Derek's cock felt perfect on his tongue.

Derek’s hands found their way into the older man’s hair tugging at it forcing his dick even deeper down Stiles’ throat.   
Fuck, this was so perfect. 

“Touch… yourself! Touch yourself while you suck me!” Derek demanded breathlessly.

Stiles had to focus very hard not to come right there. Jesus, this was so hot.  
With shaking hands he pulled down his sweatpants and began to stroke his aching cock. He knew that he wouldn’t last long.  
When he looked up at Derek’s face he realized that the heir was watching him.

“Come for me, Stiles. Now! I.. I want to… I need to see you coming. Please!” Derek commanded with a hoarse voice.

And this was it. There was no way for Stiles not to fall over the edge now. In hot white spurts, he came very hard.   
Derek followed right after him, spilling his load down Stiles’ throat while he cried his name.  
When they were able to catch their breath again he heard Derek chuckle.

“Wow this was definitely the best sex I had in a very long time,” the werewolf stated grinning.

“This is like taking candy from a baby, Derek. You had no company for the last weeks”, Stiles complained still a bit breathless.

“That’s not what I meant, Stiles.”

Derek took Stiles’ hand and pulled him closer to kiss him. They were lying on the bed close to each other and Derek was petting Stiles face while kissing him tenderly. It felt dangerously like cuddling after sex. Something Stiles never did. Tenderness was for feelings but this was just sex.  
So he withdrew a little to look at Derek.

“Breakfast?”

At this moment Derek’s tummy rumbled.  
Both men laughed.

“Yeah, it’s definitely time to have something to eat,” Derek agreed.

He gave Stiles one last peck on his nose and crawled out of the bed.

“Come on my big guardian, feed me” he demanded while slipping into his sweatpants.

After breakfast, they did the dishes together and Stiles cursed himself for the domestic feeling that spread inside of him.  
>This is only temporary<, he reminded himself.  
After the kitchen was cleaned up they followed their daily routine.   
Stiles expected Derek to read afterwards while he would prepare lunch but the heir had other ideas.

“Would you teach me how to cook?” he asked.

What? Why the heck would he want to learn how to cook?  
Stiles frowned. 

“Why?” he asked surprised.

“Don’t know. Maybe it’s fun,” Derek said shrugging his shoulders.

It didn't make any sense. Derek would never need to prepare food by himself after their stay in the mountains. He always would have plenty of staff to prepare every food he wanted. But maybe he was just so bored that he needed a new project.

Stiles had to admit that cooking with Derek was fun. His fingers were all thumbs. And it was amusing to watch him struggle to cut tomatoes or carrots.  
Stiles was laughing himself to tears. Oh God, was Derek even able to apply butter to bread?

“Ah yes. Now you are mocking me. But I promise you won't be laughing at me tonight.” Derek said while looking down at Stiles lips and back into his eyes. 

Stiles’ mouth was suddenly very dry and he had to clear his throat. Goddammit! He needed to get a grip on his feelings. 

“You should pay more attention head chef, our meat is burning,”  
Derek said with a sly grin and pointed to the stove.

Quickly Stiles turned around to save their meal.   
Fuck! He removed the pan from the cooktop. It really was the last second. If he wasn’t very careful this man would be his end.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles tried not to get attached emotionally, he really tried. But to be honest, he never had a chance. Derek Hale was like a force of nature that came upon him. 

When Stiles cooked, the younger man hugged him from behind and kissed his neck, after dinner, he cuddled up to him on the couch, at night he always slept in Stiles’ bed and hung on him like an octopus. And if Derek didn't cuddle up to him somehow, they had sex.  
Amazing sex, very very amazing sex!   
On every flat surface inside and even outside the house. 

So Stiles really tried to keep a distance, but he failed. He failed spectacularly.   
And although he knew that this affair had an expiration date, that it would be terrible if everything was over, he couldn't help but fall hard for Derek. 

Stiles knew he had been attracted to the heir since the first evening, but what he felt now was a degree of devotion and adoration that he never felt before.   
The bodyguard always thought there wasn't much he was afraid of, but his strong feelings for the heir scared the hell out of him. 

Nevertheless, he pushed his fear as far away as possible and concentrated on the here and now. Everything would be over too soon anyway.  
So he wanted to enjoy everything he could get and refused to think about the consequences. 

Derek seemed to think alike because he didn't mention his previous life even once. Stiles didn't know if this was because he missed it so much that he didn't want to think about it or because he just didn't want to think about it at the moment. And basically, it didn't matter. Both men enjoyed what fate was offering to them.

Two weeks went by. Two weeks that felt like heaven. Two weeks in which he didn't even have to think about the loneliness that would follow after this job. Two weeks that seemed like a whole different life. A life he never thought he could have. But those two weeks were over now and the bodyguard didn't feel ready to leave all that behind.   
But he had to.

Like every day after they woke up, they spent some time in bed. Stiles couldn't get enough of the young werewolf and even though he was still wondering why, Derek seemed to feel the same way. 

So they nearly jumped each other hungrily. Afterwards, they took a shower together and prepared breakfast. Stiles was just sipping at his second cup of coffee when the black limo drove up and Mrs. Hale herself got out of the car. 

The bodyguard wasn't prepared for the stabbing pain in his chest as he realized it was all over now. That Derek wasn’t in danger any more and wouldn’t need him any longer. Stiles avoided looking at Derek. He was afraid the other man might see the panic in his eyes. 

He didn't want it to be over! He didn't want to go back to his old bleak life. He didn't want to lose Derek. He felt tears burning in his eyes and a heavy weight on his chest.

Stiles had enough training for extreme situations to know how to deal with panic. So he did what he had learned. He took a few deep steadying breaths and tried to busy himself. There were a lot of things that had to be done before they could leave this place. 

Even before Derek’s mother had entered the kitchen, the bodyguard got up and picked up the box that had been in the pantry since they moved in and started packing everything.  
He didn't notice the strange almost wounded expression Derek threw at him.

Mrs. Hale entered the room a few moments later and gave her son a tight hug.

“Derek! I'm so glad you're okay! It's finally over. We've located the man. He can't hurt you anymore. It was Gerard Argent.”

“Gerard Argent, our neighbour? What? Why?" Derek wondered.

“We found out that the Argents are hunters. They think werewolves shouldn’t exist. The Argent family were hunting werewolf for over 400 years.” Mrs. Hale explained.

“What the fuck? But uncle Peter is friends with Chris Argent. And I had a… I know Kate Argent. She could have killed me easily when we…,” Derek said confusion written all over this face. 

“It seems like they don’t want to follow in their father’s footsteps, thank God,” Mrs. Hale explained.

It was clear that Derek had an affair or at least a one night stand with Kate Argent. It shouldn't have surprised the bodyguard, and above all, it shouldn't hurt him so bad. Jesus Christ! He had no right to be jealous of Derek's past! But fuck, it hurt!  
Stiles was a grown man who had seen and endured so many bad things in his life. How could it be possible he couldn't hold back those damn tears now? It was pathetic! He probably just became too soft for the job! Goddammit!

Silently he left the kitchen and hurried upstairs. There he first locked himself in the bathroom and tried to calm down. Fuck!

>Mieczyslaw Stilinski, take a fucking grip on yourself! Your job was to protect the heir. Now he is safe and you have to leave. It is always like this! This is part of the job, so don’t be a fucking baby!< he scolded himself mentally.

He washed his face with cold water and then packed his toilet stuff resolutely. Afterwards, he went into the bedroom and tucked everything into his small travel bag. When he fished his pyjamas out of the bed, he tried desperately not to think about the morning together with Derek.

“Stiles. Is everything all right? Listen, just because we're going back. . . “

Stiles hadn't even noticed that Derek had come into the room. Startled, he turned around.

„Stop it!“ he interrupted the werewolf. He didn’t want to hear it! There was no need to speak it out loud. Stiles already knew that it was over.

“Everything that happened here in the mountains stays here. I promise. It was incredibly unprofessional of me to get involved at all. I know that and I am sorry. But now my job is done and I... “ Stiles said.

“Stiles! What are you even talking about? Did all this mean nothing to you? Are you. . . are you just going to leave me now?" Derek asked, his eyebrows drawn together in a frown. 

>Oh, God, no! Our time here together meant everything to me. Everything!< Stiles would have loved to scream. But of course, he couldn't.

He avoided looking at the werewolf while he mentally prepared himself for the next sentence.

„I have to call my boss. I am sure he has another job for me immediately. You should pack your things so we can head back soon,” Stiles said. 

It was a miracle that his voice sounded so normal while his heart was breaking.

Maybe if Stiles had looked Derek in the eyes, he would have noticed how hurt the heir looked at him. And maybe Stiles then would have confessed to him that he didn't want, whatever this was, to stop.   
But Stiles didn't look at Derek. He firmly threw everything into his bag, closed the zipper and then he hurriedly left the room without looking back.

The sooner he got it all behind him, the sooner he could concentrate on getting over it.

Stiles drove with the old Toyota Corolla while Derek headed back in the limousine with his mother. The bodyguard was grateful that he was allowed to drive on his own. Concentrating on the traffic was certainly better than sitting next to Derek for hours and not being able to touch him. 

Mrs. Hale wanted Stiles to take the car back to the car dealer in Sacramento. There they would meet and drive back together to their estate in San Jose. 

The two hours together in the limousine with Derek appeared longer to Stiles than the twenty hours drive from North Dakota to Sacramento. Even though Stiles was aware that it would not be easy to return to his old life, it was only now that he fully realized that it was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to do because he didn't only fall for the werewolf, he loved him. 


	8. Chapter 8

Because of all the breaks they had to make during the long drive from North Dakota back to San Jose, it was already late afternoon when they finally arrived at the Hale estate. Stiles felt worn out, emotionally and physically. Nevertheless, he had no choice but to follow Mrs. Hale into her study, as the Alpha wanted to have a final conversation with him.  
  
“Please, take a seat, Mr. Stilinski. Before we let you go tomorrow I have a few things I'd like to say. The first thing I want to do is thank you. Thank God nothing worse has happened because of your experience and especially because of your foresight. I...”  
  
A knock interrupted Mrs. Hale’s speech. Derek entered the room, his cell phone in one hand.  
  
“Hey, mom. Is it okay if I meet with Erica tonight? She and some friends are at the club later. I don't need a bodyguard anymore now that the danger is averted, do I?” the young man wanted to know.   
  
He first looked at his mother and then he looked Stiles straight in the eye. Oh, damn it! It hurt so much to know that Derek would resume his previous life, that Stiles had been just another fling to the young werewolf, someone the young man spent pleasurable hours with, while no one else was around to fulfil his desires, just a stopgap, nothing more.  
  
Who would be lucky enough to touch the young man tonight? Now that Derek had his freedom back, the bodyguard was sure he would use it. Stiles quickly lowered his gaze to his hands. He just couldn't look at the heir. Of course, he had known it would end like this, but damn it, he hadn't expected it to be so hard.  
  
“I’m at the final briefing with your bodyguard right now, Derek. He shall then decide whether you are safe,” Mrs. Hale answered and Derek just nodded.  
  
“Let me know then. I want to meet Erika at 10 at the Club,” Derek said and left the room without turning around again.  
  
"My brother Peter had a rough time after his mate died. He could hardly tame his inner wolf. Unfortunately, I still don't know what exactly happened, but Peter may have bitten Gerard Argent's wife and turned her into a werewolf. The poor woman wasn't able to live with the fact of being a werewolf and took her own life. Of course, that only reinforced Gerard Argents hatred of werewolves. I must confess, I can't even blame him in this case. Anyway, he wanted revenge on our family, and he thought that since Peter doesn't have any children of his own, it would only be logical to kill his nephew. We just happened to get to the bottom of the whole situation because Boris, my driver overheard a conversation between Gerard and his daughter Kate. She tried to talk him out of all this madness. She even threatened him with the police. But of course the old fool didn’t listen to her. Fortunately, Boris immediately went to the police with his knowledge and Gerard was arrested. Kate testified, and in the meantime, Gerard even confessed. Luckily, it’s all over now, " Talia explained the whole circumstances.  
  
Of course, the story sounded logical all in all, but something about it wasn’t right. It was too easy. Would a daughter testify against her own father? And would someone who is a part of a hunter family for ages confess so easily? The police couldn't really prove anything to him. They had no evidence. Only one word against the other. There was something wrong with the whole story. It was just a feeling, Stiles couldn't explain exactly what wasn't right, but he knew there was something off. He needed more information and above all a little more time.  
  
“What do you think?” Mrs. Hale wanted to know, waiting for his answer.   
  
“I’m not sure. But I’d like to wait a few more days and check it out if you don’t mind. I just want to make sure the man worked alone,” Stiles said.  
  
Surprised, Mrs. Hale looked at him.  
  
“So you are not sure the danger is over yet? I don't think that's likely. I couldn’t sense any lies. Neither on Kate Argent nor her father lied. What makes you think this isn’t over?”   
  
Stiles didn’t know how to describe it but all the alarm bells in him were ringing. It was way too simple. He was sure they missed an important detail. And if he was right, Derek was in even bigger danger than ever.  
  
“Please, Mrs. Hale. Let me do some more research before Derek goes around without protection again,” Stiles plead.   
  
“You’re really worried, aren’t you? I'm sure the danger is averted, but I must admit you've always been right so far. So I propose a compromise. You do your research, and yet we don't let Derek walk around without a bodyguard until you're sure that there is no danger anymore,” she suggested.  
  
Stiles let out a relieved breath and nodded.  
  
“But that means you have to go to the club with my son tonight, though. Derek’s not gonna be happy to still have a bodyguard. And probably you are very tired. But if I don't let him go, he'll sneak out anyway,” she pointed out.  
  
Stiles knew Derek well enough by now to know that she was right.  
Fuck! This would certainly be the worst night in Stiles’ life. If Derek really continued his lifestyle, the bodyguard could already imagine what awaited him tonight. He still remembered when he started to work for the Hales. Jesus, he would never forget that blowjob. Something like this could happen today. With the difference that Stiles was only shocked and admittedly aroused by the sight then. Tonight it would break his heart to see someone else touching the young werewolf. Damn it! He should never have come so close to the heir!  
  
“However. . . if I consider it right, maybe it would be better if you could start researching right now. I know the drive from North Dakota here was exhausting, but I finally want to be able to sleep peacefully again. Since you can't research and watch my son at the same time, it might be best to send another bodyguard with him tonight. But to be honest, I'd rather not send any of my people if there could be an accomplice. Don’t you have a colleague you trust? Someone who's going with Derek tonight while you're trying to do some research?” Mrs. Hale wanted to know.  
  
Jesus fucking Christ! Talia Hale was a genius! That was the answer. Eagerly nodding, Stiles fished his cell phone out of his pocket and quickly typed a message to one of his friends and work colleague Danny.  
Miraculously, it turned out a few minutes later that Danny had time. Mrs. Hale was very pleased and even had Danny pick up by helicopter so that Derek could keep his appointment with Erika. Rich people definitely had other standards. Jesus! A helicopter!  
  
Derek was, of course, anything but happy. He looked at Stiles for a long time, his gaze was indefinable. Then he shrugged as if he'd come to terms with it.

“Well, if you think it's absolutely necessary. Have the new bodyguard pick me up in my room at half-past nine.”  
  
Danny arrived at nine o'clock. Early enough to discuss all the details with him. Stiles greeted his old friend with a tight hug. They had done some crazy jobs together in the past. At the beginning of their career, they even had a brief affair, but then they agreed that it was better to keep things professional. All kinds of relationships didn't get along so well with their job. However, the friendship between them had remained. Danny was the only person in the whole world that Stiles really trusted with this.   
  
But Danny was also the only one who saw right through him. Less than two minutes after Stiles had introduced his friend and Derek to each other, the other bodyguard looked at him with his eyebrows raised. Danny didn't have to say anything. Stiles knew the implied question: Really! You broke rule number one?  
  
He just shrugged and looked at his shoes, knowing that his friend would immediately realize that this wasn't just about sex.  
  
A surprised: “Wow, I didn't see that coming", confirmed Stiles’ guess. Fuck! The whole situation was bad enough, Stiles didn't need witnesses for his incompetence.  
  
“Okay handsome. Let’s get going!" Derek flirted with his new bodyguard and the thought that the heir would also … with Danny. . . No!   
  
Stiles knew that Danny would never do that. However, he knew how seductive the young werewolf could be.   
  
Stiles felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Relax old friend. I'll take good care of your... client. I promise.” 

Stiles knew Danny didn't just mean he wouldn’t let Derek get hurt, but that he wouldn't touch him either. Stiles couldn't help the relief that flowed through his body, even if it was ridiculous. Derek would have enough opportunities to search for another fling.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a good thing Stiles didn't try to sleep in the first place. It wouldn't have made any sense anyway. Again and again, he caught himself thinking about what Derek was doing at that moment. It drove him crazy.

They had been so close the last few weeks that it felt like he lost something important. It felt a bit like when he lost his mom. Something was missing. He would get used to but it would never be the same.

On the other hand, he was also infinitely happy that he didn't have to watch the heir flirt with others. Maybe even with Danny. 

Damn it! 

The sooner he solved this fucking case and Derek was out of danger, the sooner he could go on with his old life and leave this all behind. He would probably never forget it, but perhaps it could simply become a memory that wouldn’t hurt so badly anymore.

With a deep sigh, he grabbed the cup with hot coffee in front of him and took a sip. He needed something to dispel the fatigue and concentrate. For some reason, he felt the need to be quick. 

Like Gerard Argent’s capture was just a trap. A trap to lure Derek out of his hiding place...

Fuck! Of course, it was! How could they have been so stupid? That's what it had to be. A trap! And Gerard Argent’s confession was just a bait! 

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! 

It was so obvious. How could he have been so blind? 

That's why you should never get involved with clients, he scolded himself. 

Stiles has been too busy trying to control his feelings lately and had forgotten the most important thing. The case! Fuckin' hell! It was so obvious! If Gerard Argent’s goal in life was to destroy werewolves he would do anything to fulfill his plans, even being sentenced to prison. 

Gerard Argent was the perfect scapegoat. After all, he had hunted werewolves before as Stiles found out. But who was his companion? Too bad he couldn't ask the old man himself. And for sure the bastard wouldn’t tell him. Then it hit him! Fuck! Allison’s last name was Argent. She once told him, she had broken with her family because they were hunters. Why the fuck did he forget this important detail? Allison was the key to all his answers.

He had to talk to her, even if it was past midnight.

But just when he wanted to grab his phone it was vibrating. It was a text message from Danny. With trembling fingers, he looked for what his friend wanted.

_ D: Lord, your little heir is dead drunk! Do you think I should just take him to the limo against his will and bring him home, or wait for him to tip over? _

Stiles laughed out loud. The situation was downright grotesque. They weren't back in civilization for one whole day and Derek was already drunk?

_ I: Is he alone? _

_ D: No, his little girlfriend is with him. It looks like she's comforting him. _

_ I: Comforting? _

_ D: Yes, he seems a little whiny. _

_ I: Whiny? _

_ D: Could you please not repeat everything I write and tell me what to do. After all, he's your client, and if I didn’t misread the situation, he's your lover, too. _

_ I: He's not my lover anymore. The job's almost done, and I don't think I'm gonna see him again afterwards. _

_ D: Maybe that's the problem. _

What? Could it be? No. Or maybe it really was. Could Derek suffer that it was all over just like he did?

Fuck! He had no time to think about his love life at the moment. Right now he was supposed to deal with the question who wanted to kill Derek and not whether the heir returned his feelings or not, goddammit.

_ D: I'm taking him home now. He just fell over with his barstool. _

Jesus! How much did the boy drink?

_ I: Did he hurt himself? _

Of course, it took half an eternity for Danny to reply. And Stiles wasn't able to move his eyes away from his cell phone. Fucking hell! He was the worst bodyguard ever!

_ D: Not really. Just a little bump on the forehead. _

Thank God! Relieved, Stiles exhaled.

_ D: We're in the car now. We will bring the little girlfriend at home first. _

_ D: If you're interested, this whole drama is really about you... _

Stiles' heart began to beat faster.

_ I: What do you mean? _

_ D: Sorry, we have to talk tomorrow. Your little werewolf is puking right now. _

Damn it! Stiles wanted to know what Danny knew. Maybe he could ask again when they arrived.

Now he should better focus on the case. So he dialled Scott’s number and prayed that it wouldn’t just go to voicemail and that his friend wasn’t going to murder him for his late call.

“This better be important, Stiles. Why the fuck are you calling me in the middle of the night. The boys just fell asleep… no, wait… wow… its already past midnight. We had three hours of sleep on a row. That’s great news. So what do you want?” Scott murmured sleep drunken.

“I am sorry for waking you up, buddy. I know sleep is something holy for young parents but I need to talk to Allison,” Stiles said. 

“You want me to wake up Allison. Are you insane? I wont…”

“Please Scott. Derek Hale’s life depends on it.” Stiles begged.

“Fuck, Stiles. You really owe us. This will cost you two hours of babysitting the twins.” 

“Ok.” Stiles sighed.

Stiles could hear Scott’s attempt to wake up his wife but it took a while for her to realize that it wasn’t the kids who woke her up but Stiles.

“Did something happen?” she wanted to know immediately. 

She knew he wouldn’t have dared to call in the middle of the night if it wasn’t very important.

So he told her the whole story and begged that she was able to help him.

“Oh God! I am so sorry. I know I never told you but you are right, Gerard Argent is my granddad. The Argents are known as a hunter family but neither my dad nor I wanted to follow into their footsteps. So we broke up any contact. But I am sure you are right. This is a trick. I am sure my aunt Kate is supposed to finish the job,” Allison confirmed his worst fears.

Shit!

“Please be careful, Stiles. Kate is just as crazy as my granddad. And she has no problem to kill even a human if he stands in the way.”

“Thank you Allison. You really helped me a lot. And sorry for waking you. I will make it up to you, I promise,” Stiles said.

“I know you will. Good night Stiles.”

“Good night Allison.”

Fuck! Sometimes he hated it when he was right. So Derek was still in danger. 

His phone vibrated again.

_ D: I don't think it would be wise to leave Hale Jr. alone tonight. You want me to stay with him? I have to be on my next assignment at 6:00 a.m. tomorrow, though. _

_ I: No, bring him here. _

_ H: I thought so. All right, get a bucket ready. He will need it. _

Stiles sighed. Having Derek here in his bed would certainly be more than distracting even if the young man would fall into a comatose sleep after he had finished emptying his stomach.

Still, it was better if he could keep an eye on the werewolf. It felt safe to have him here.

Half an hour later, there was a knock on his door. The picture that presented itself to him was breathtaking. 

Not in a good way, though. 

Derek was almost carried by Danny, his hair was a mess, his expensive brand-name clothes were completely crumpled and he looked as if he had lived on the street for weeks.. . . and he smelled accordingly bad. Automatically, Stiles wrinkled his nose.

Danny laughed. 

“Yes, my friend. I agree. We should shower him before we lay him down somewhere.”

Danny dragged the young man into Stiles’ bathroom and placed him in the shower cubicle.

“I’ll hold him and you take off his clothes. Oh, lord, Stiles. You really owe me for this evening.”

Stiles started to remove Derek’s clothes. But he spared the boxer briefs. Danny sent him an amused grin but didn’t say anything. Together they managed to clean Derek without getting soaked. When the werewolf was curled up in Stiles bed, wearing one of the bodyguard's t-shirts and boxer briefs, Danny was about to leave.

“Can you manage on your own now?" his friend wanted to know.

Stiles nodded but held the other man back with his arms.

“What did you mean, the drama was about me?” he asked.

“His little friend, Erika, told me that he thinks you ditched him and that she never had seen him like this. I can tell she was very worried.” Dany explained.

Derek thought Stiles ditched him? 

What the fuck? Why would the werewolf even care? It wasn’t like there were feelings involved for the younger man. Except…

“Oh brother, it's amazing how your face tells me everything before you even say a word. Somehow it’s funny that it takes a spoiled brat like Derek Hale to crack your hard shell.”

When Danny was at the door, he turned around again.

“By the way, what I wanted to ask you. Have you checked the background of the driver yet? He seemed suspicious to me. He asked too many questions. About when you would leave and why I was here and so on.”

Surprised, Stiles looked at his friend. Ben? Of course, he had checked the background of the man.

Benjamin Klausner was 48 years old and a widower. He had one adult daughter from his first wife. His second wife, Rosalie Klausner, killed herself one year ago. She was eleven years younger than her husband and according to police reports she was pregnant when she died. Very tragic! According to Ben, she was depressed. The man's statement along with the suicide note was enough for the police to close the case. The police file specifically stated suicide. Although when Stiles had read the report, he had wondered that Rosalie Klausner’s medical record never contained any reference to her depression. She never even consulted a psychologist, never got psychiatric drugs. The woman was very rarely sick at all. Except for an appendectomy with twenty-three and a broken arm just before she died...

Son of a bitch! That was it! He hadn't seen that all along. 

Danny was a genius!

He knew Allison would kill him but he needed to talk to her again, so he grabbed his phone and dialled Scott’s number for the second time.

“I hate you!” Scott greeted him and Stiles couldn’t blame him.

“I need Allison again, please," Stiles urged.

Without a word Scott just gave the phone to his wife.

“Stiles, I hate you too. What the hell do you want now?” she wanted to know.

“Does the name Benjamin Klausner sound familiar to you?” Stiles asked straight forward.

“Yeah, the Klausners are hunters too,” she answered and yawned at the same time.

“What do you know about Rosalie Klausner’s death?”

“Dad mentioned her once. She committed suicide but Dad thinks Ben killed her. He assumes that she got involved with a werewolf and even got pregnant with his child. But we don’t know for sure. Is that all? Can I sleep now? Please, Stiles, let us sleep now!” she begged.

Stiles ended the call and promised not to call again, at least not this night.

Jesus! The driver and Argents daughter Kate were out there. And they wanted to kill Derek. The werewolf was in even bigger danger than ever before. 


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles worked all night to check on the circumstances. Still, it was just a suspicion but Stiles was sure he was right. He had to talk to Mrs. Hale as soon as possible.

His research led him to more details about Mrs. Klausner's death. He couldn’t understand why the police didn’t get suspicious back then. It was more than sure that Mrs. Klausner wouldn’t have been able to kill herself. At least not the way it was portrayed. 

The police report said that she was driving on the Pacific Coast Highway when she decided to drive the car into the abyss. They didn't find any skid marks. So she either did it on purpose or she fell asleep while driving. Because of the farewell note, the police concluded that it was probably the first. 

Not that many people hadn't committed suicide in this way before, but in this particular case, it was highly unlikely. Her right hand was almost shattered. According to the medical records, she fell off a ladder when she tried to clean the windows a few days before. She had multiple fractures in her lower and upper arm so that the arm was not only plastered in but also fixed to the upper body. How on earth was she supposed to get to the Pacific Coast Highway with that arm anyway? 

Well, maybe that would have been possible with an ordinary automatic gear (no it wouldn't), but she drove a European model, a BMW. She would never have been able to operate a gear stick with only one arm. Stiles wondered why the police officers back then hadn’t noticed this. It was so obvious. 

All this reinforced the suspicion that there was more to the whole case. Everything was highly suspicious. Then there were also the things that Allison had told him about her aunt Kate.  
Stiles needed to convince Mrs. Hale that it wasn’t over, that he still needed to protect Derek. And that it had to be his ultimate goal and his job to find Geralt Argent’s accomplices.  
  
Derek had slept like a dead man. More than once Stiles couldn't resist the urge to check if the werewolf was still breathing at all. The problem was that the bodyguard had to talk to Mrs. Hale as soon as possible, but he didn't want to leave the young heir. 

Damn it! He had no choice but to imprison the young man here and hope that he wouldn't wake up before Stiles would be back.  
So he locked the key to his apartment and set off to look for Mrs. Hale.

He found her enjoying her breakfast in the dining room.   
  
“Good morning Mrs. Hale. I need to talk to you,” Stiles said as soon as he entered the room.  
  
“Good morning, Stiles. I get it Derek got home safe last night? Please sit down and have breakfast with me," the Alpha said.  
  
Stiles shook his head impatiently. There was no time for breakfast.  
  
“All right, then. Can I finish my scrambled eggs then? Or at least drink my coffee?" she wanted to know.  
  
Stiles shook his head again.

“I am sorry, but this is important. We need to talk now.”  
  
Sighing, Mrs. Hale rose from her chair and took one last sip of her coffee.  
  
“Well, then let's go to my office,” she said.  
  
When they arrived at the office, Stiles quickly closed the door behind them. They didn't need an audience for this conversation. He wasn't sure if there were more accomplices and they could have warned Kate and Mr. Klausner. 

Stiles expected them to attack soon. Most likely even today. That was the reason why Stiles decided to get straight to the point. 

"Geralt Argent planned all this to lure Derek out of his hiding place. I'm sure he has accomplices. I know from a reliable source that his daughter is completely behind her father's doings and that she works with him." Stiles explained.  
  
Shocked, Mrs. Hale looked at him.

“Christ! Are you sure?“ she wanted to know.

“Yeah, unfortunately, I do. Besides, that's not all. I am sure that your driver is also involved in the matter", Stiles explained. 

"Ben? That's ridiculous. I've known Ben forever. He was a friend of my husband. Ben would never do anything to harm me or my family", Mrs. Hale contradicted. 

"Mrs. Hale, with all due respect, I know from certain sources that Mr. Klausner belongs to a Hunter family too. He's a friend of Mr. Argent. I even suspect that he killed his wife because she had an affair with a werewolf. "

„Listen, Mr. Stilinski, I appreciate your help. You did a really good job, but now your assignment is over. You're getting carried away. This is nonsense. We will watch out for Kate Argent but I sure as hell won't suspect Ben! You forget that I can smell if someone isn't telling the truth and I never caught my driver lying.,” she stated.

Panic spread inside of Stiles. Mrs. Hale was going to send him away? No! He couldn't let that happen. Derek was still in danger!

“Mrs. Hale. There are ways to cover a sent. Please let me help. I know that I am right,” Stiles begged. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Stilinski, but I think it's better if you leave us. Maybe you should even leave today. I will inform your boss that the assignment was successfully completed and I was very satisfied with your work.”

Fuck!

“But what if I am right? What if something bad happens to Derek because you sent me away?” Stiles tried to change her mind.

This was going so much worse than he thought.  
  
“Then it's no longer your fault, Mr. Stilinski. Your work in this house is done,” Mrs. Hale replied.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

No! This couldn't happen. He couldn't just leave Derek alone now.

“Please, Mrs. Hale,” he tried one last time but the Alpha looked at him piercingly and shook her head. 

“I know you believe what you told me but I am sure Derek isn’t in danger any more. If there's nothing else, I'd like to finish my breakfast now, Mr. Stilinski. I wish you all the best for your future and thank you for your commitment.” the Alpha said and Stiles knew he wouldn't change her mind. 

Fuck!  
What was he supposed to do now?   
Quickly he went back to his room. Maybe he could talk to Derek himself and convince the heir that the danger wasn't over yet.   
  
When he reached the room, however, he found that the door was unlocked and Derek was gone.  
Goddammit! Didn't anything go according to plan today?  
One of the maids passed by and Stiles stopped her. 

“Did you open this door?” he asked her.  
  
She shook her head.

“No, Betty was here and opened it. The young Mr. Hale knocked against the door. Apparently, he was locked up in there," the woman explained.

Fucking Hell!  
  
“Where is he now?” Stiles snapped.  
  
“I don't know, sir. He mentioned something about needing a shower. So maybe he is back in his room?” she said.

Without answering, Stiles ran to Derek’s room. But the young man wasn't there anymore.

Oh come on!

Stiles thought about where the heir might be. Maybe in the dining room? He was a werewolf. So he wouldn’t be hungover. Of course with all this werewolf metabolism he would need something to eat.   
The bodyguard hurried to the dining room and stopped right at the entrance.

Ben, the driver stood at one end of the room, a gun in his hand pointing at Derek.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

“Stop, Mr. Stilinski. One more move from you and I'll shoot him,” the hunter yelled.

Stiles' brain was working with full speed. Within a few moments, he assessed the situation. Ben was at one end of the room, Derke and his mother stood next to the dining table, which was at the other end of the room. The Hales must have jumped up when they saw the driver with the gun. Stiles knew he wouldn't have a chance to reach one of them in time, neither Ben to overpower him, nor Derek to push him away. Fuck!

“All these years I've waited to do this. You are abnormalities, monsters. I never understood why Thomas married you. Your family shouldn't exist. Did you know that your creepy werewolf brother had an affair with my wife? It’s so disgusting! She was pregnant with his child. I had to kill her and the baby. When Geralt told me about his plan I knew this was my time for revenge. Kate is spreading wolfsbane around your house right now and then she will set it on fire. You have no chance to get out. At first I only wanted to kill your son for what your brother did, but now I see that Geralt was right. We have to kill all of you. Unfortunately, this will include you Mr. Stilinski. I can’t have someone in here who could get out and help the Hales,” Ben said. His voice was cold and determined.

Stiles knew Ben would press the trigger before he did. He saw it in the other man’s face. Not for the first time did his years of training pay off. Before his brain could even make a decision, his body was already in action. The only chance to save Derek was to catch the bullet with his own body. Maybe they would be able to overpower Ben and if they were lucky Kate wasn’t done with the wolfsbane yet. He had to try it. 

Stiles jumped right into the line of fire, hoping he could save Derek.  
Of course, he regretted that he couldn't tell the young heir that he hadn't ditched him, that he loved him... .more than anything else in the world, more than his own life. 

But all that wasn't important anymore. All that mattered was to capture the bullet and save the young werewolf. The pulling of the trigger, his jump, the noises, everything happened like in slow motion and when he finally felt the relieving pain of the bullet a tremendous peace spread inside of him. He had made it. Maybe he was able to save Derek. Even before Stiles’ body fell back to the ground, everything around him turned black.


	11. Chapter 11

He was still alive! At least that was what he assumed because his idea of heaven did not involve pain, so it was likely that he somehow survived the gunshot.

His head hurt, especially behind his left temple. The constant beeping of a machine didn't exactly improve things. Annoyed he wanted to move his hand to his head to massage the aching temple, but it didn't work. His hand was immobile. It was like someone had tied it up. A stabbing pain ran through his arm. 

Jesus! Why didn’t they give him more painkillers? He was in a hospital for fucks sake. Weren't they supposed to pump him full of the good stuff?   
He vaguely remembered that he had probably hit the ground with his left shoulder. Uninhibited, since he was certainly no longer conscious at that time. So he assumed something was broken. Dammit! This probably meant that he couldn’t work for a while. 

Slowly he opened his eyes and closed them again right away because bright light dazzled him.

“Mr. Stilinski! Thank God! Derek’s completely beside himself with worrying about you. And I must confess, I was also very worried.”

That was clearly Mrs. Hale’s voice. Why the hell was the Alpha in his hospital room? Was he still at the Hale’s family estate? Maybe he was still on the ground with a bullet somewhere in his body.

Once again he tried to open his eyes and very slowly they got used to the brightness of the day.

“I probably do have to thank you for saving my son's life so heroically and… and also I have to apologize to you. I really regret doubting you. I don't know if I can ever make it up to you, but I want you to know that I will be forever grateful. If I imagine you hadn't come back to the dining room... “ she nearly sobbed.

Stiles looked at Alpha and nodded because he wasn’t able to respond. Everything was too exhausting at the moment.

“We’ll talk later. I promised Derek I'd come to get him when you woke up. That was the condition that he agreed to go home for at least a few hours to take a shower and eat something. I've already given up hope of him sleeping a little. For the last four days, he didn’t want to leave your side, you know,” she recounted.  
  
Derek was alone at the estate now? Fuck! Stiles felt his heart beating faster. The increased heart rate triggered the alarm on the monitor. For sure a nurse would come soon to check on him.

“Oh, no! Don't worry, he'll be fine. Your bodyguard friend is with him. I'm sure there's really no danger anymore, as Mr. Klausner and Kate Argent are imprisoned but Derek didn't want you to worry about him if you woke up. I must say, I've never seen my son like this before. He never cared much about others, had more lovers than were good for him and he never listened to anyone. The only constant was his best friend Erika. But he's different with you. For the first time, I experience that he cares about someone, that he takes responsibility. I have to say, I like that. I can only hope you decide to stay in his life. You're good for him. Not only because you saved his life but also because he thinks you are his true mate. And maybe he is right. It’s rare to find a true mate if one part is human, but it’s heard of. So if you decide to stay in town and quit your job, I'd like to offer you a job as my security chief. I could use someone with your experience, someone who's not afraid to say unpleasant things straight to my face, even if I am an Alpha. I would also like to offer you a place in my pack if this is something you would consider. Think about it.” Talia Hale said and Stiles could only stare at her. 

Had she just offered him a job, a place in her pack and had also given him her blessing for a relationship with Derek? And what the fuck was she talking about them being true mates? Wow. That was unexpected. And... and he liked it. 

But before he could think any further, two nurses and a doctor entered the room. Of course, the alarm of his heart monitor had been noticed.  
They checked his vital signs, changed the bandages, removed the monitoring equipment, helped him to wash and even gave him a snack. Mashed potatoes. No five-star menu, but better than nothing.  
After he felt refreshed and sated, he fell asleep again.

The next time he woke up, it was already dark outside. Only dimmed emergency lighting was on in the room. When he looked around the room he noticed the huddled figure sleeping next to him in the armchair.  
It was Derek. 

Had the boy spent several nights next to him like this? Sleeping in a chair? Stiles felt a warm feeling rising inside. For a while, he just lay there watching the sleeping young man. He wasn’t able to tell how much time had passed, but finally, Derek started to move. He stretched like a cat and Stiles could imagine how uncomfortable the armchair must be.

Finally, the werewolf opened his eyes and looked at the bodyguard. Of all the possibilities Stiles expected as a reaction when Derek noticed that he was awake and looking at him, anger was certainly the last. Derek glared at him his eyebrows furrowed.

“You fucking stupid stubborn idiot! What were you thinking? How could you do this to me? Did you even think for one second how I would have felt if you had died? How was I supposed to live with that? You selfish asshole! I was so scared! I thought you were. . . I thought I lost you forever. Jesus fuck, I heal but you don’t... “ The young man all but yelled.

A sob escaped his throat.

“Never do this again. Don't ever scare me like that again. You hear me? Never again." he wailed and buried his face in Stiles’ unhurt shoulder. 

The bodyguard had no idea what he should say to soothe the other man so he embraced Derek’s waist and drew the werewolf even closer, holding him tight.

Derek climbed onto the hospital bed and pressed close to Stiles’ unhurt side. The young man desperately held on to Stiles’ hospital shirt. He trembled all over his body. Stiles placed kisses on the top of his head to calm him down.

“I love you, Stilses. Fuck, I love you so much. Please don't leave me! Please!” the werewolf whimpered.

Stiles was crying now.

“I love you too,” he whispered and kissed the werewolf's head.   
  
“So you'll stay with me and take my mother’s offer?" Derek looked at him hopefully. 

Stiles knew he'd do anything to make the other man happy. And the idea of going back to his old job, miles away, made him feel like he couldn’t breathe anymore. So he nodded and looked at the other man with teary eyes. Derek was crying too, relief was showing in his eyes. Tenderly he took Stiles’ face in his hands and kissed his forehead, the lids of his eyes and finally, he kissed his mouth.

“I knew from the very first moment that you were my mate, Stiles. I want forever with you, if this is something you would like too,” Derek said between the kisses.  
  
“Mr. Hale! You're in a hospital here! Please leave the patient's bed immediately! It's way too small for two people,” a female voice was interrupting them.  
  
Stiles hadn't even heard the nurse coming into the room. If she expected Derek to be embarrassed and do what she demanded, then she didn't know the young heir one bit.  
  
“Oh, you’re so right. This bed is clearly way too small for two people. We need a bigger one.” Derek stated and grinned at her.  
  
“Mr. Hale, as I said, this is a hospital, not a hotel. Even though you may be accustomed to always get what you want, there are different rules here.” 

Resolute, the nurse stood in front of the bed. Derek just grinned at her.

“I can assure you that we will take good care of Mr. Stilinski,” she said as she waited impatiently for Derek to finally climb out of bed.

“Not that it's any of your business, but I'm the one who will take good care of my mate,” Derek enlightened her and Stiles was surprised to find out how much he liked it when Derek called him his mate.  
  
“Oh! Excuse me. I didn't know you are mated,” The nurse apologized.

Stiles didn't know that either. Surprised he looked at Char.

“What? Don’t look at me like that now, Stiles. I love you and you seem to love me too. So I guess we will mate as soon as you out of here. So we're as good as engaged.” Derek said and grinned mischievously at him.

This was the craziest mating proposal the bodyguard had ever heard. He giggled silently. Only Derek was able to say things like that.

“I’ll take your expression as a yes.” The werewolf said satisfied and kissed Stiles again before he finally got out of the bed.

The nurse just shook her head.

“Are you sure you want to mate with such a spoiled brat, Mr. Stilinski?” she asked without really expecting an answer.

Oh, definitely! Stiles was absolutely sure he wanted to. More than anything.

Needless to say that Derek managed to get a bigger bed the next day.  



End file.
